I like you
by N Harmonic
Summary: Hanatarou likes Kenpachi and he certainly tells him.


**I like you.**

**Summary: Hanatarou admits his love to Kenpachi by accident. A bit OOC. Not much Yachiru mentioned.**

Hanatarou Yamada, newly ranked 5th seat, sighed tiredly from outside the 11th Division.

Ever since after the war when Hanatarou achieved bankai, there had been a lot of debate as to keep him a healer or to move him to a different squad given his new found strength. Finally, it was decided that he'd play as medic for the 11th squad; benefitting the 4th division greatly.

Since he was more confident in himself, Hanatarou didn't mind too much, except for the fact he loved Kenpachi Zaraki, their captain! Even with all the confidence Hanatarou gained, he couldn't find it within himself to admit his crush. Kenpachi didn't make it easy either; having taken some kind of interest in him ever since he'd gotten stronger. Maybe it was better that way he mused.

"Hey Hana-chan!"

Hanatarou looked up to see the bubbly lieutenant of the 11th squad waving widely.

"Hello Yachiru-san," Hanatarou smiled, waving back slightly.

Yachiru grabbed his hand. "Come one, everyone's in the dojo training!" she said, pulling, more like dragging, him along.

The doors to the dojo were closed but you could hear the noise from the inside for miles. Hanatarou gulped and took a deep breathe before Yachiru, and himself, ran through the rice paper.

The brutes of Squad 11 were crowing around two members who were currently fiercely fighting each other. Kenpachi wasn't in the room. Suddenly the smaller of the two men flew into the wall. Everyone laughed maliciously when they noticed the 5th seat.

"What's this?" the victor taunted, bloodied and confident. "The little weakling medic they sent?"

Hanatarou carefully kept emotionless. "I am Hanatarou Yamada, 5th seat of the 4th Division," he said, dipping his head. He bowed only to those he respected.

The man seemed to catch this as he growled. "And I'm Hokuki Chisano, your executioner!" Hokuki ran forward, zanpakuto posed.

Hanatarou jerked, jumping back as the blade swung down. The other squad members laughed at him and pushed him back into the ring. Hanatarou growled and put his hand on Hisagomaru, looking for an exit. Unknown to him, Kenpachi entered the room, looking on in interest.

"Get ready!" Hokuki said crazily, running forward.

Sword met sword as Hanatarou held the other man off, using his foot to kick the other in the gut. Hokuki was quick to jump away and Hanatarou followed, trying to gain the power he needed. After many collisions, Hisagomaru stabbed Hokuki in the shoulder. Red mist went into the air as the gauge on Hanatarou's blade filled.

Hokuki jumped away and looked at himself in shock; he was healed. "What was that supposed to do you little twerp?!" he laughed, brushing away the sudden hysteria.

Hanatarou cursed, almost but no quite filled. Hokuki ran towards Hanatarou and he cursed again but didn't move or block.

Everyone, including Hokuki, was momentarily shocked as the spray of blood shot from Hanatarou's shoulder. Hanatarou kicked the other member away in his chock and Kenpachi was about to go in when Hanatarou stabbed his wounds.

"What the hell are you doing you freak?!" Hokuki demanded.

The red mist faded away as the wound healed. Hisagomaru changed form. "Fulfill Hisagomaru!" the medic shouted.

The scalpel was left and the 11th members laughed at its pathetic shape but Kenpachi; who, by now, knew not to judge by looks.

Hanatarou lifted the blade. "Akeiro Hisagomaru!" he shouted and swung down.

White-blue blades of wing and reiastu power destroyed the dojo floor and struck Hokuki, who flew back with a shout of shock and pain; luckily it was non-fatal.

Stunned silent filled the room save Hokuki who was groaning in pain. Hanatarou growled as a headache began to form. He's had enough.

"Listen up!" he barked loudly.

Immediately there was silence and everyone looked at him. Kenpachi smirked; they feared the medic. It would seem he wasn't a weakling after all and might be worth keeping.

"I want everyone out of here and back to work and if I hear so much as a whisper I'll show you why no one crosses the medics!" he shouted.

Instantly every man scrambled out of the dojo to wherever they were meant to be. In three seconds flat the room was empty and quiet. Hanatarou sighed in relief, returning a reset Hisagomaru to its sheath, but jumped as slow clapping began.

"Zaraki-taicho!" he gasped in surprise, then bowed. "I apologize."

Kenpachi laughed, walking over. "Very sexy of you Hana," he chuckled.

Hanatarou snapped; his fist clenching. "Don't tease me!" he shouted and Kenpachi paused in surprise. "Everything is a game to you! This is my heart and I don't appreciate you making fun of me!" why couldn't he stop? Kenpachi didn't even know of what he was doing. "I… I really like you…"

Kenpachi was stiff in shock. "Hana…" he whispered but Hanatarou had already run out from embarrassment, leaving the 11th captain to his maelstrom of thoughts.

"Good job Taicho," Third Captain Ikkaku said sarcastically.

"Hmph, how ugly," Fifth Captain Yumichika agreed.

Kenpachi jumped; looking between them. "Where the held you'd two come from?!" he barked. "And shut up! I'm not your captain anymore!"

**?~?~?~?~?**

"Do you even like the little squirt?" Ikkaku asked curiously, sipping sake.

Hanatarou was like a little brother to him now; as he was to most of the captain and lieutenants. If Ikkaku thought his ex-captain was going to hurt his little otouto then he'd have to spread the word.

"Shut up!" Kenpachi grouched, pacing in thought.

Yumichika watched the goliath in worry. "Perhaps we should leave him 'Kaku-kun," he murmured.

"You kidding?" Ikkaku asked incredulously.

Yumichika gave 'that smile'. "I can't think of better things to do than this," he whispered suggestively.

Ikkaku glanced at Kenpachi but then second guessed himself. He stood, bringing Yumichika with him. "We've got to go Zaraki-sempai," he said.

"We'll watch out for Yachiru-chan," Yumichika assured; they didn't want another one of 'those' incidents again. That was just too awkward.

Kenpachi stopped to watch them before he returned to his pacing.

Hana? Like him? Like a friend or… lover? Don't kid yourself Kenpachi, its love.

But it couldn't be possible! Nobody could love the demon of Zaraki! Not since-!

"_Come one Yachiru, live! You can't die! Not after-! Not after…"_

_Yachiru smiled despite the pain of her wounds. "I think I finally have a name for you love…"_

"_Don't talk! Especially about that nonsense."_

_Yachiru ignored him. "It shall be Kenpachi after the strongest shinigami in Seireitei. The man… of eight… swords," her breathing was slowing._

'_Kenpachi' finally looked at her dying form. "I'll… I'll wear it with pride… someday," he promised._

_Yachiru smiled peacefully. "I love… you…" she was gone._

"_I love you too…"_

Kenpachi stared out the window, watching the sunset. The first and only woman to love him was dead. He was alone save his friends but even then he was alone. He couldn't betray her, the first person to make him whole…

Could he?

Hanatarou punished himself as he went through his katas in the empty dojo.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Hanatarou stuck the dummy. "How could I of said that?!"

"Dumbass!" **Crash!**

"Idiot!" **Crash!**

Hanatarou paused, panting, with sweat dripping down his forehead. Hanatarou straightened before he sheathed Hisagomaru.

"I'll order a transfer tomorrow," he muttered to himself. "Maybe in Squad Three or Five; they've gotten bloodier."

Suddenly the door slid open. Hanatarou turned in surprise and his eyes met with Kenpachi Zaraki's.

"Hana," Kenpachi said, light relief in his tone, and he walked over.

Hanatarou bowed. "I apologize for my earlier actions Zaraki-taicho," he said emotionlessly. "I will transfer-."

"Don't."

Hanatarou paused and looked up in surprise.

Kenpachi rubbed his neck, awkward and embarrassed. "I don't-. I'm not-."

Kenpachi took a deep breath. "The only one to ever take an interest inn me died a long time ago and I never thought anyone could love me again. Then you stroll in saying it and I don't know how to react. All I know is _*blush*_ I… I like you too…"

Hanatarou giggle and Kenpachi's blush deepened as he smiled uneasily. Hanatarou cupped the large man's cheek and Kenpachi leaned into the soothing touch.

Kenpachi hesitated. "Can… Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Hanatarou smiled with a blush as he nodded. Kenpachi leaned down and their lips sealed. In that moment, they knew, this could last.

**End.**


End file.
